pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
DC/Marvel: Amalgam
DC and Marvel's heroes are merged into one another when the Spectre and Living Tribunal were able to briefly force the "brothers" to resolve the situation by temporarily creating a new universe, called the Amalgam Universe, which is occupied by merged versions of many of the heroes. Characters *Iron Bat (David Kaye) - an amalgam of Batman (Kevin Conroy) and Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar) *Captain Super (Rino Romano) - an amalgam of Superman (George Newbern) and Captain America (Roger Craig Smith) *Diana Thor/ Wonder-Woman (Tia Carrere) - an amalgam of Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) and Thor (Travis Willingham) *Hawk Arrow (Liem O'Brien) - an amalgam of Green Arrow (Neil McDonough) and Hawkeye (Troy Baker) *Falconman (Khary Payton) - an amalgam of Hawkman (James Remar) and Falcon (Bumper Robinson) *Hulk Lantern (Kevin Michael Richardson) - an amalgam of Green Lantern (Nathan Fillon) and Hulk (Fred Tatsciore) *Black Huntress (Emmanule Chirqui) - an amalgam of Huntress (Jessica DiCicco) and Black Widow (Laura Bailey) *Scarlett Zatana (Kate Higgens) - an amalgam of Zatanna (Jennifer Hale) and Scarlet Witch (Kath Soucie) *Quickflash (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - an amalgam of Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) and Quicksilver (David Lodge) *Aqua-Mariner (Christian Slater) - an amalgam of Aquaman (Cary Elwes) and Namor (James Patrick Stewart) other Heroes *War-Borg (Rocky C. Carrol) - an amalgam of Cyborg (Khary Payton) and War Machine (James C. Matthis) *Dr. Strange Fate (Xander Berkley) - an amalgam of Dr. Fate (Greg Ellis) and Dr. Strange (James Horan) *Spider-Wing (Jason Marsden) - an amalgam of Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) and Nightwing (Neil Patrick Harris) *Phantom Rider (Jason Issacs) - an amalgam of Phantom Watcher (Kevin Conroy) and Ghost Rider (Richard Grieco) *Fantastic Four **Wild-Thing (Clancy Brown) - an amalgam of Wildcat (Jim Balushi) and The Thing (Clancy Brown) **Mr. Plastic (David Hyde Pierce) - an amalgam of Mr. Fantastic (Cam Clarke) and Plasticman (Tom Kenny) **Human Beetle (Will Friedle) - an amalgam of BlueBeetle (Eric Lopez) and Human Torch (Chris Jacot) **InvisibleStar (Nichole Sullivan) - an amalgam of Star-Girl (Hope Levy) and Invisible Woman (Erin Tropey) *Mary Jane McCabe/ Vixen (Emmanule Chirqui) - an amalgam of Mary Jane Watson (Vanessa Marshall), and Vixen/ Mari McCabe (Gina Torres) *Kitty Gordon/ Shadowbat (Hynden Walch) - an amalgam of Batgirl (Tara Strong) and Kitty Pryde (Maggie Blue O'Hara) *Katana Quake (Masasa Moyo) - an amalgam of Katana (Sumalee Montano) and Daisy Johnson/Quake (Chloe Bennet) *Kori Grey O'Neil/ Star Girl (Jodi Benson) - an amalgam of Starfire (Hynden Walch) and Jean Grey (Venus Terzo), plus April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor). *Miss Pepper Martion (Colleen O'Shuganessy) - an amalgam of Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) and Pepper Potts (Dawn Oliverari) *Redpool (Drake Bell) - an amalgam of Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds) and Red Hood (Jenson Ackles) *Mera Danvers/ Captain Aqua (Sirena Irwin) - an amalgam of Carol Danvers/Captain Mar-Vell (Grey Griffin) and Mera (Sumalee Montano) *Scott Palmer/ Atom Ant-Man (Billy West) - an amalgam of Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Grant George) and Ray Palmer/Atom (Peter Scholari) *MartianVision (Rick D. Wasserman) - an amalgam of Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly) and Vision (Paul Betteny) *Bronze Panther (Kevin Michael Richardson) - an amalgam of Black Panther (James T. Mathiss) and Bronze Tiger (Gary Sturgis) *Scott Kent/Super-Cyclops (Rino Romano) - an amalgam of Superboy (Nolan North) and Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) *Terra Marie/Terrogue (Ashleigh Ball) - an amalgam of Terra (Ashley Johnson) and Rogue (Meghan Black) *B'Wanna Logan/Wolverbeast (Kieth Szrabajka) - an amalgam of B'Wanna Beast (Peter Onatari) and Wolverine (Steve Blum) *Ororo Bee/Stormbee (Kimberly Brooks) - an amalgam of Bumblebee (T'Keyah Keymah) and Storm (Kristen Williamson) *Dr. Hank Langstrum/Man-Beast (Bruce Thomas) - an amalgam of Man-Bat (Peter MacNicol) and Beast (Michael Kopsa) *Garfield Wagner/Beast Crawler (Jeremy Shada) - an amalgam of Beastboy (Greg Cipes) and Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) *Caitlin Drake/Ice-Girl (Grey Griffen) - an amalgam of Killer Frost (Danille Panabaker) and Iceman (Andrew Francis) *??? (???) - an amalgam of ??? (???) and Gambit (Alessandro Juliani) *??? (???) - an amalgam of ??? (???) and Colossus (Michael Adamthwhite) *??? (???) - an amalgam of ??? (???) and Angel (Mark Hildreth) *??? (???) - an amalgam of ??? (???) and Professor X (David Kaye) *Jane Kent/ Supergirl (Sumalee Montano) - an amalgam of Supergirl (Nichole Tom) and Jane Foster/Thunderstrike (Erica Lindbeck) *??? (???) - an amalgam of Raven (Tara Strong) and ??? (???) *??? (???) - an amalgam of Guy Gardner (???) and Star-Lord (Will Friedle) *John Cage/ Power Lantern (Andre Braugher) - an amalgam of John Stewart (Phil LaMarr) and Luke Cage (Ogie Banks) *Orion Rand/Orion Fist (Eric Bauza) - an amalgam of Orion (Ron Perlman) and Iron Fist (Loren Lester) *???/??? (???) - an amalgam of ??? (???) and Misty Knight (???) *???/??? (???) - an amalgam of ??? (???) and Daredevil (???) *??? (???) - an amalgam of ??? (???) and Elektra (???) *??? (???) - an amalgam of ??? (???) and Silver Surfer (???) *???/??? (???) - an amalgam of ??? (???) and Punisher (???) *??? (???) - an amalgam of Kilowog (???) and ??? (???) *Gatma Tui (Serena Irwin) - an amalgam of Katma Tui (Kim Mai Guest) and Gamora (Laura Bailey) *??? (???) - an amalgam of Arisia Arrb (???) and ??? (???) *??? (???) - an amalgam of Ch'p (???) and ??? (???) *??? (???) - an amalgam of Salakk (???) and ??? (???) *??? (???) - an amalgam of G'Nort (???) and ??? (???) Supporting Characters *A.L.F.R.E.D. (James Arnold Taylor) - an amalgam of Alfred Pennyworth (Jim Piddock) and J.A.R.V.I.S. (Paul Betteny) *Nick Gordon (Jeffery Combs) - an amalgam of Jim Gordon (Gary Oldman) and Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) *J.P. White (Brian George) - an amalgam of Perry White (Ed Asner) and J. Jonah Jameson (Ed Asner) *Maria Montoya (Andi McAffe) - an amalgam of Renee Montoya (Grey Griffen) and Maria Hill (Kari Wahlgren) *Harvey Dugan (Bill Fagerbakke) - an amalgam of Harvey Bullock (Robert Costano) and Dum Dum Dugan (Neil McDonough) *Phil Lombard (Chris Edgarly) - an amalgam of Lombard (Diedrich Bader) and Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) *Lady May (Kim Mai Guest) - an amalgam of Lady Shiva (Kelly Hu) and Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) *Cisco Fitz (Carlos Alazraqui) - an amalgam of Cisco Ramon (Carlos Valdes) and Leo Fitz (Iain de Caestecker) *Lois Simmons (Kelly Sheridan) - an amalgam of Lois Lane (Diane Delany) and Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Spectrelok (Kieth Ferguson) - an amalgam of Spectre (Gary Cole) and Deathlok (J. August Richards) *Mocking Canary (Grey Griffen) - an amalgam of Black Canary (Morena Beccerin) and Mockingbird (Adrianne Palicki) *Oippilyta (Helen Mirren) - an amalgam of Hippolyta (Virginia Madson) and Odin (Dwight Schultz) *Steven Stillwell (Peter Jessop) - an amalgam of Steve Trevor (Nathan Fillion) and Jasper Stillwell (Tom Kane) *Jimmy Ulrich (Jason Spiziak) - an amalgam of Jimmy Olsen (David Kaufman) and Phil Ulrich (Darren Norris) *??? (???) - an amalgam of Ma Kent (???) and Aunt May (???) Villains * Eobard Von Zoom/Dr .Zoom (Mark Hamill) - an amalgam of Prof. Zoom (C. Thomas Howell) and Dr. Doom (Lex Lang). * Victor Naipier/ Hyena (John DiMaggio) - an Amalgam of Sabretooth (Peter Lurie) and Joker (John DiMaggio) * Madame Talia (Allison Mack) - an amalgam of Talia al Ghul (Julie Brown) and Madame Viper (Vanessa Marshall) * Dr. Loki (Marc Thompson) - an amalgam of Dr. Psycho (N/A) and Loki (Troy Baker) * ??? (???) - an amalgam of Sinestro (???) and (???) * Mag Netaton (Ron Perlman) - an amalgam of Per Degaton (Carlos Alazraqui) and Magneto (Ron Perlman) * Wilson Luthor (Kevin Michael Richardson) - an amalgam of Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) and Wilson Fisk (Vincent D. Onofrio) * ??? (???) - an amalgam of Darkseid (???) and Thanos (???) Episodes TBA Category:Warner Bros. Category:Disney XD Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics